


One of these days, I'll find myself

by Junsuina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuina/pseuds/Junsuina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chief, I’m a lone wolf, I don’t work well in a team.” Mako said, holding out his hands, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I do, but, but no.” He replied. </p>
<p>Mako is teamed up with a new recruit straight from the Earth Kingdom to help tackle the triads, and he's not particularly happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of these days, I'll find myself

“Chief, I’m a lone wolf, I don’t work well in a team.” Mako said, holding out his hands, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, I do, but, but no.” He replied. “You’re telling me she’s the wildcard? Why? That’s not going to make me want to work with her anymore!” He threw his arms up, animated in his movements. She rolled her eyes at him.  
            “She’s an earthbender - a good one- and she just needs a job.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Besides, you haven’t even _seen_ her yet.”  
            “Not going to change my mind.” He huffed, crossing his arms and sighing. The door swung open at that exact moment and a medium dark skinned young woman walked in with a grin on her face akin to Bolins, her hair was the most terrible mess he’d ever seen; curly, it flicked all over the place and the style was unascertainable.  
            “You look like my mother with her hair down.” Lin replied, walking out from behind the desk, “It’s good to see you, Dooriya.” She almost smiled; _almost._  
            “Hey do you know this kid?” He asked, pointing from Lin to Dooriya. She wasn’t even wearing clothes from the earth kingdom. Instead her top was cropped and her trousers shaggy and worn, bunching around her shin wraps, she wore no shoes but her feet were anything but filthy. He squinted at her. She stood oddly. She didn’t stand still. She constantly shifted her weight from one leg to the other. This kid was supposed to be an earthbender? She didn’t even breach five foot.  
            “I don’t really but I’m under authority from the chief of police in the Earth kingdom.” She shrugged. “Kid‘s a menace, she doesn’t need her feet on the ground to earthbend and she’s pretty wiley. She’s apparently got a wicked sense of humour, you’ll get along with her.” Lin shrugged.  
            “Seriously? Seriously why you’re giving me this kid?” He said, gesturing towards her, her expression bemused as she watched. She couldn’t care less who they assigned her with. Just getting out of prison was good enough for her. She didn’t really do anything _bad_ but she guessed it had something to do with cheating. Then there _was_ that assignment to the united forces.  
            “Don’t look so shocked.” She squinted at him from across the room. Lin was now quiet, ignoring all his pleas. “C’mon, lets go.” Her face changed; the smile gone now all it held was an aggravated flat line and unamused eyes. He followed; because she probably had a voice as commanding as the chief.  
            “Your name’s Dooriya?”  
            “Yup. Yours is Mako, so i’ve been told.” She replied, not once turning back to face him. Spirits, the kid couldn’t even be four foot eleven. “I’m four foot ten, just so you know.” She replied. “And I’ll be damned if you treat me like a kid ‘cos i’m small!” She wagged her finger above her head and he couldn’t see her grin from where he walked.  
            “You’re odd.”  
            “Obviously.” She replied with a sigh.  
            “Well, we’re on duty.” He said, cracking his shoulder, “know how to ride a motorbike?” He asked.  
            “Nope.” She looked up at him through thick bushy eyebrows. Were there even eyes under those things?  
            “Guess you’re hanging on the back then.” He sighed and led her away to the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the 25,000 words that I wrote in two days based on a character I came up with at 6 am whilst putting rolls out at work. I couldn’t quite squeeze out of Korra mode and I had only just seen the concept art for the second season. Needless to say, i was excited, then I heard that there would be four books altogether and I got really excited at the possibilities. This is set, approximately a year and a half after the first season. I was thinking of two things when I wrote this; who would suit Bolin, and what sort of person wouldn’t be included in the Legend of Korra. Then I started thinking; who were my favorite characters? What could I do to them to really make them grow? And so Dooriya happened.


End file.
